It's Turkey Day
by Altsoba
Summary: This is a completely random Thanksgiving adventure for our favourite Winchester Brothers. Alternate ending included!
1. Chapter 1

In the spirit of Thanksgiving next week I offer this up.

I don't own them, but if they came over I'd make a turkey and some pumkpin pie!

* * *

Thanksgiving 

They had lived through many an interesting holiday. Most of them spent huddled inside a cheap motel room or trying to hide the disappointment that they never got the toys the other children in school did, but Thanksgiving was always special, always something that John made sure they had as normal a time as possible.

Now that John was gone, the Winchester brothers were forced to find their own way to celebrate the holiday of feasting. John would always take them to Bobby's place or Caleb's, possibly one of the other hunters that they were familiar with. John liked the theory behind Thanksgiving, a day to be thankful for all you have, and it was really the only time the boys got a break from the hunting that consumed their lives every other day.

Thanksgiving offered them the chance to be a normal family. They would eat dinner, possibly watch football or a movie afterwards, depending on what teams were playing. The best part was, John never spoke about the hunting the entire day. Their lives as hunters took Thanksgiving off.

The brothers always looked forward to this particular holiday, but now that John was gone they were unsure how they would celebrate. Currently, they were too far away from Bobby to head his way and most of the other hunters they ever celebrated anything with were gone now. Taken by YED.

They had no way to cook a turkey in their current lodgings, trying to cook a turkey in a microwave was something the boys didn't want to see the results of.

"Let's go out," Sam finally decided to break the uneasy quiet that enveloped the room as the brothers mourned their losses over the past year.

"Where?"

"People go out for Thanksgiving all the time now; with jobs they don't have the time to cook a full meal for family. Lots of restaurants should be open," Sam wasn't sure of the truth of this statement, but anything to get them out of the room, even for a short time, would work for him.

Eventually the brothers did find a place open, a "family style" restaurant, the type that was open 24 hours a day seven days a week. The sign out front advertised the turkey dinner on sale for the night: turkey, gravy and mashed potatoes, stuffing and the deal clincher for Dean, pumpkin pie with whipped cream. There weren't many people inside, but Sam was happy to note that there were a few. Mainly single people, but there was at least one family in a booth at the back.

Sitting at a table near the window, the brothers waited for their dinner to come. "Man, I hope it's good," Dean grumbled to his brother across the table. Sam was happy to note that while Dean was still rather annoyed by their need to eat out, at least the thought of getting something had cheered him.

The brothers waited for their meal to come, Sam with considerably more patience than his brother. After nearly 20 minutes though, even Sam felt his nerves begin to fray.

Dean was ready to get up, either to leave or go find someone to complain to, but besides the other customers who were also awaiting their meals, the building seemed deserted. There was no sign of the waitress who sat them down or the boy that was running the cash register when they came in.

Crossing to the small bar that ran just underneath the window to the kitchen, the brothers tried to see if there really was anybody still working.

A small crash in the back told them that someone was back there, but not anywhere that they could see.

The brothers found their way back to the kitchen, pushing open the door marked employees only; Dean making some comment about the board of health and Sam's hair that his younger brother wisely didn't rise to.

Track lighting in the ceiling chased away most of the shadows, forcing them to retreat into the farthest corners of the room. Silence enveloped them as they entered the gleaming, L shaped kitchen area, Dean was surprised at how clean and modern the place actually was, with mostly steel appliances and no visible grease or mold anywhere that he could see. This was not how he imagined these kitchens to look, and by the surprised look on Sam's face neither did he.

Sam spun around, hearing a slight shuffle of feet behind him; Dean readied his stance still facing forward, their hunter instincts kicking in.

A slight movement caught from the corner of Sam's eye told him that what he heard were the other customers in the restaurant crowding around the opening where orders were taken.

The large ovens in the center of the room made it hard for the brothers to see anything to their left, while the turn in the room made it so their sight on the right was hindered. They were debating about which area to check first when a large crash and a scream behind the ovens let the brothers know where they wanted to go.

Racing around the corner, guns already drawn, Dean stepped in the mess he had been expecting to see in the kitchen and slid down, landing hard on his butt. Sam was slightly more graceful, slipping a bit in the stuffing knocked on the floor but staying upright. Dean glanced down at his foot, noting with more than slight despair the overturned pumpkin pie laying in ruins on the floor.

The cook who was supposed to be fixing Dean's turkey dinner laid on the floor, not far from where Dean sat, a large kitchen knife sticking out of his back. Dean pointed his gun towards the girl crouching in terror on the counter top. She had her legs pulled up and was staring at something on the floor but the cook's body blocked his line of site and he couldn't see what she was screaming about.

Sam muttered a curse under his breath; he could see exactly what the girl was so upset about.

The turkey that was so recently supposed to be in the oven stood on its drumsticks, waving another large knife at the frightened girl. As far as Sam could tell it hadn't noticed them yet.

Reaching down he grabbed the shoulder of Dean's jacket, helping his brother into a standing position.

"Holy…" Dean's voice faded out, not being able to come up with a proper curse to use when confronted by a killer Thanksgiving turkey.

Even this slight exclamation was enough to get the things attention, though Sam didn't see how. It stumbled towards them, knife extended, wobbling on the feetless legs. Dean could imagine it gobbling in anger at them.

In tandem, the brothers squeezed their triggers, sending the monster meal skittering into a thousand pieces.

"Odd," Dean said, not taking his eyes off the spot where the evil turkey stood.

"Very," Sam countered. Both brothers turned and left the kitchen and the stunned waitress.

"You want to maybe go get something else?" Dean pushed the swinging door open, barely noticing the frightened faces of the few customers that were left in the establishment.

"Maybe a burger joint will still be open?" Dean couldn't tell if his brother was asking him a question or making a statement.

"Sounds good Sammy."

* * *

I actually imagined this being longer with a gun fight or something between them and the turkey as it darted underneath cabnets and into places the brothers couldn't go, but then figured it was way to long as it was and stopped writing. Possibly one of the brothers would have been shot or something, to give it some angst.

I wonder what the waitress is going to say when the police come?


	2. Monster Meal

SO here be the alternate ending, this is probably closer to what I wanted in the original and was suggested by a friend to do instead as she didn't feel that a dead turkey could hold and fire a gun. I still think it would be awesome if it did though.

I don't own anything, except I guess I own the turkey...

* * *

Alternate ending

Racing around the corner, guns already drawn, Dean stepped in the mess he had been expecting to see in the kitchen and slid down, landing hard on his butt. He noticed, with great dismay, that the mess he slid in held the contents of the pie he so wanted earlier. Sam was slightly more graceful, slipping a bit in the stuffing strewn about the floor and losing his gun but staying upright.

The cook who was supposed to be fixing Dean's turkey dinner laid on the floor, not far from where Dean sat, a large kitchen knife sticking out of his back. Dean pointed his gun towards the girl crouching in terror on the counter top. She had her legs pulled up and was staring at something on the floor but the cook's body blocked his line of site and he couldn't see what she was screaming about.

Something silver flashed by Dean's face, barely giving him time to move his head out of the way. The knife landed with a heavy thunk blade first in the wooden cutting board by Dean's back, catching the collar of his shirt and coat in its cool steel grip and lodging him firmly in place and making him drop his gun.

"What the hell?" Dean was so focused on yanking out the knife he didn't notice the large and very dead bird stepping closer to him.

Sam shouted to his brother, desperately trying to recollect his gun and not slide down on the very slick floor. Dean glanced up just as his dinner stepped onto his leg, Dean knew it was going to leave a bruise; the bird had to be at least 30 pounds. Not that the possibility of a bruise bothered him, the large knife the bird carried with it was what really caught Dean's attention.

With his arm pinned the way it was, Dean couldn't reach his gun on the floor. Every time he tried to grab at it with his other hand the turkey stabbed at him with its knife. Pushing at the dead thing only risked getting his fingers cut off. Dean didn't dare take his eyes off the bird to look for his brother, but he did wonder what Sammy was up to as he was about to be disemboweled.

Each step the bird took brought Dean's vital organs closer to being within reach of the knife, he was just lucky enough that the possessed bird only had its short wings to hang hold of things with.

Dean tried to dislodge the bird from his leg, flailing the limb about on the slick floor. For the moment he forgot about the knife being the only thing keeping him in place.

"Sammy? Sammy!" The bird took a particularly lethal looking swipe at Dean's stomach.

Dean clenched his eyes shut, of all the ways he thought he was going to die, having his own dinner fillet him was not something that had ever crossed his mind. He felt more than heard the sound of Sam's gun firing, before the wet splat of uncooked turkey meat hit his face.

Reaching down, Sam unwedged Dean's shirt and coat from the block. Surprisingly it took him a minute to get the large silver object loose. He pulled Dean to his feet, Dean grabbing his handgun on his way up. Both brothers looking down at the mess of the bird, a large hole where the bird's stomach used to reside showed them the floor underneath.

It was Sam's turn to slide down this time when the bird's wing once again clutched at the knife. Dean fired several times into the already dead bird, obliterating what was rest of the carcass as Sam regained his feet.

"Let's go get some burgers Sammy."


End file.
